DPC01 Transcript
((Scene: Fukushuu Zone)) Revenge King: The day for which we've been waiting finally came. Ghost: I am impatient to destroy the Jewel Kingdom. (Revenge King gives to the members of Fukushuu Zone the Big Power of Despair) Revenge King: With this power, you become invincible. Now, it's time to go and achieve our goal All: Hai! (yes!) Your wish is our command! Opening: Rare and precious ! Diamond Precure ! ((Scene: Tennis Court)) (Kokoro and Nicole were playing tennis) Kokoro: 40-15 But!! (Is French word which means Goal) Another goal and I will be the winner. Nicole: That's what you think! Nicole Special Shoot! (When Nicole shot the ball with big strength, the ball brought Kokoro down) Nicole: Kokoro, Are you okay? Kokoro: I think...No (Saki ran to Kokoro) Saki: Kokoro-san, I need your help Kokoro (talk excited): Okay! Let's go! Nicole (exhausted): Ouf..You scared me. ((Scene: Jewel Kingdom)) (To relax, Kira went to the Yellow River. She lay down on the lawn. When she has opened her eyes, She found Pety in front of her) Kira (startled): AHHH!!! PETY!!!!!! YOU SCARED ME!!!! Pety: Sorry, But the Fukushuu Zone are attacking our Kingdom !! Kira (Shocked): WAIT!!!!!What!!!! Kira (running): C'mon Pety. I have to protect my Kingdom. (Kira took Pety and transformed into Cure Topaz) ((Scene: Class)) Kokoro (excited): Finish!! Saki-san. I finished drawing costumes for the theater. Saki (Happy): Arigatoo Kokoro-san! Thank you very much!! (Rin opened the door and shouted) Rin ''(Sad): We have a big problem with the Club of Soccer '''Nicole': What is it? Rin (Sad): Daisuke broke his leg. We need your help Kokoro-chan Kokoro (She disguises as a Nurse): Ok! ((Scene: Jewel Kingdom)) (Cure Topaz was fighting the Fukushuu ) Topaz: Topaz Impact Shower Ice: Cure Topaz. Do you really think you'll beat us all alone? Topaz: No, I'm not alone. The power of Love and Hope are with me. Fire: Love and Hope are Stupidities. Topaz: The power of love and Hope give us the strength to continue the fight and to protect those we love! Fire: Shut up. Fire Ice: Ice Fire and Ice ''': Explosion '''Topaz: AHHH!!!! (She saw Revenge King who went to the castle. So she got up. But Ice and Fire prevented her from getting up) Topaz: Let me!! Ice & Fire: Never !! Topaz (angry): Leave me Alone ! Topaz Explosion Bomber ((Scene : Football Field)) Daisuke: Arigatou!! Aka..Umm...Aka-chan Kokoro: No problem ;). But you have to remember my name! My name is Akaino Kokoro!! Daisuke: Okay! Aka-chan! Kokoro (angry): AKAINO KOKORO!!! (Miya was hiding and heard everything they said) Nicole: Sometimes, You have to think of you Kokoro (happy): Helping others makes me HAPPY!!!! Nicole: You're incorrigible. You are so kind that you must become the Student Council President. Btw, I've never seen Namino-san helping others. (Miya was shocked when she heard this. So, she began to cry and went to her class) Kokoro: Me...The Student Council President ??? Kokoro (laugh): I can't be the SCP. Nico (surprised): Why? Kokoro: The SCP must be intelligent and wise and I am the opposite of this !!! Nicole: Anyway, I've heard of a new pastry that prepares delicious donuts. Would you like to go to this pastry? Kokoro (excited): Umm...Miam..Donuts!!! Let's Go! ((Scene: Jewel Kingdom/ Royal Room)) (Cure Topaz opened the door of the Royal Room and she found Revenge King trapping her sister) Topaz: Revenge! STOOOOOP! Amethyst: Kira-Chan. Go! Go! Please!!! Topaz: NEVER!!! NEVER!!!! Revenge King: You're late, Cure Topaz! Your sister was trapped... Topaz (Shocked) : Onee-Chan!!! ''(Sister!!!) '''Topaz' '' (Angry) : Revenge !!! Leave her alone !!! ''(Topaz jumped and gave him a crack on the head with the fist. Even if Topaz's punch was powerful, it doesn't hurt Revenge King) Revenge King: You call that a punch?! Let me show what does A Powerful Punch mean! Noir Revenge Powerful Punch! Topaz: AAAAAH!!!! Amethyst (Cry): STOOOOOP THAT REVENGE KING!!!!! Please Stop *snif* Stop pls !!! (Topaz was seriously hurt with this punch, but despite this, she got up to fight him and to protect her sister) Revenge King: As I see, You won't give up. If I were you, I would give up the fight! Topaz: I have to protect my sister! I have to protect the Jewel Kingdom Revenge King: I want to continue this fight, but I have to go now !! Topaz: WAIT????WHAT?????NOOOOO!!!!! Revenge King: Goodbye! (Revenge King and Amethyst disappeared, and Pety entered to the Royal Room)* Pety: Topaz, Are you Okay~Pet (Topaz didn't reply) Pety ''(surprised): Topaz?!~Pet '''Topaz' (Cry): I couldn't *sniff* I couldn't protect *sniff*! I wasn't able to protect my sister and the Jewel Kingdom *sniff* (Pety saw a bright little light coming from a shining amethyst. She took it and, Suddenly, the shadow of Amethyst appeared) Topaz: Onee-chan..?! Pety: What th...?! Amethyst Shadow: Kira, Please! Don't give up! I knew that this day would come, and the members of Fukushuu Zone would attack our Kingdom! Topaz: I could not protect our Kingdom! Pety: Amethyst''-''Sama, What should we do now? Amethyst Shadow: Find the other Cures! Topaz: The other Cures..? Pety: Where can we find them? Amethyst: On earth! You have to go on earth and find 3 Cures, and also protect the World form the members of Fukushuu Zone! (The Shadow of Amethyst began to disappeared) Topaz (Cry): Ohh...Noo! Onee-Chan don't go, Please! Amethyst: Kira, Promise me you won't give up and you'll always keep smiling. Topaz (Smiling): I promise you! ((Scene: Aikagayaku Town)) Kokoro: I'm so tired...Eh..Namino-san? Miya: You are Akaino Kokoro, Aren't you? Kokoro: Ye..Yess... Miya ''(angry): It's all your fault. All this hate '''Kokoro' (shocked): Wha...? Miya: You are so stupid! I...I hate you...!! Kokoro: WHY?? WHAT HAVE I DONE?? Ice: Perf.. Fire:..ect (Two mysterious boys appeared) Kokoro (shocked):What?? Ice: Her heart is filled with hate! ..Umm..And I love that Fire: So, Let's Go!! (A red light appeared, And Miya's eyes become black) Kokoro (shocked): What happened? What have you done to Miya-san, Stupid Duo? Fire: We have just...WHAT??? STUPID DUO???? Ice: Hajimemashite! ''I'm Ice! '''Fire': And I'm Fire Ice and Fire: And we are the Prefect Fukushuu Duo! Kokoro (shocked): Fukushuu Duo? Ehh...Hajimemashite! I'm Akaino Kokoro. Fire (angry): Enough Talking. Let's Fight! Fukushuu! Get rid her! Fukushuu (angry): Fuku... Kokoro (scared): AAAAAAH!! (When Fukushuu tried to crush Kokoro, Cure Topaz appeared and protected her) Cure Topaz: Topaz Barrière! Kokoro (surprised): Ohh...Kira Kira ''! This girl shines like a Shining Diamond!!! '''Fire': Ohhh NOOO!!! Cure Topaz! (Cure Topaz turns to Kokoro) Cure Topaz: Are you okay? Kokoro: Hai...But who are you? Cure Topaz: I'm the legendary warriors, CURE TOPAZ!!! And you are? Kokoro: I'm the normal girl, AKAINO KOKORO!!!! Pety: And I'm Pety!~Pet Kokoro (smile): Nice to meet you, Pety! Kokoro (shocked): AAAAAAH!! This pig speaks!!!! Pety (angry): I'm not a pig~Pet Kokoro (shocked): AAAAAAH!! This dog can speak! Pety (angry): I'm not a dog~Pet! I'm the guardian of Jewel Kingdom!! Kokoro (surprised): Jewel Kingdom? Topaz: No time to explain!!! (Topaz has been trapped) Pety (sad): Topaz~Pet (Fire and Ice attacked Pety with their Dark Fukushuu) Kokoro: PETY!!! Are you okay? (But Pety didn't reply) Kokoro (cry): Oh no, Pety! Topaz! Please, no.. Kokoro (cry): What should I do? I have to help them, but how? Mysterious Voice: You can do it! Kokoro (surprised): Who said that? Mysterious Voice: You can protect them Kokoro: But How? and Who are you? Mysterious Voice: If you believe in yourself, in your friends, you can do it Kokoro: Believe... Kokoro (angry): I don't know what have I do wrong, and why you hate me, Miya-san, But I won't let you hurt my friends. Kokoro (serious): I will protect them (the heart of Kokoro begins to shine, a light pink surrounded her. Topaz and Pety opened their eyes) Topaz: Impossible!! Could she be.... ? Pety: So Kokoro is the first......... Kokoro: Pety, Let's Go! Transformation Kokoro: The red heart of the passion, Cure Ruby!' ' Topaz (surprised): The heart of passion Pety (happy): Cure Ruby! Cure Ruby: What happened? I'm a Pretty Cure!!!! Topaz (happy): Yes, I find the first Pretty Cure Cure Ruby: Miya-san, Stop this immediately!!! (The Fukushuu attacked her, so she jumps) Ruby: What ?? I'm flying!!! I can fly!!! Pety: But the Pretty Cure can't fly !!! Ruby: What? AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! (Ruby fell down) Ice: Pathetic, You're the wor Fire: st Pretty Cure!!! Ruby (angry): What have you said? I won't forgive you!!! Song: (Fire surrounded her, and she begins to fight) Topaz: Arigatou, ''Ruby!! Pety: Now use your attack to purify this Fukushuu Ruby: Use my attack, but how? Mysterious Voice: Believe in yourself! Ruby: This voice...Who are you? (Ruby closed her eyes) Ruby (think): can do it Power of Passion, come to me, NOW!!! (Ruby have used this power to perform her Love Storm) Ruby: Ouf... Pety: Now, we have to find the others~Pet Kokoro: The others? Topaz: You have to find the other Cures Kokoro: Me? and you? Topaz: I have to return to the Jewel Kingdom to find the Revenge King's Castle Kokoro (surprised): Re...revenge King!! Pety (sad): NOOOOOO!!!! You can't ~pet!!!! I need you, Topaz!!!~Pet Topaz: I need you too, Pety, But...So please, Kokoro, take care of Pety!!! Goodbye!!! Kokoro: Hai!!! Goodbye!!! Pety (cry): Don't Go, Topaz (Kokoro hugged Pety) Ending: ''The treasures of the life !!! Diamond Precure Episode 2-Preview Miya: I Hate you! Pety: Kokoro, what's matter? Kokoro: Miya-san hates me!!! Pety: So, she will transform into Fukushuu Kokoro: WHAT????NOOOOO!!!! Miya: A new friendship is born, Cure Sapphire! Miya and Kokoro: You will make your heart shine!! ~End~ Category:Transcript Category:Stubs Category:Episodes